The Chronicles of the Fellowship: Generations
by QueenofOld
Summary: Rilian, the son of Caspian and Jasmina, and Estel, daughter of Susan and Legolas, fall in love after growing up together. This series explores how it happened and how their families react. Part 2 of the Chronicles of the Fellowship series.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Chronicles of the Fellowship: Generational Gaps  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Summary: Part 2 of The Chronicles of the Fellowship series. Caspian's son and Susan's daughter are in love. In this part of the series, we find out when it happened, how and why. We also explore the reaction of their parents...specifically Caspian and Susan's!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Prologue**

It was Christmas and everyone was at Cair Paravel. Even Lucy, her husband and two young children came from Archenland to spend the holiday with her family.

The evening after Lucy arrived, two dark figures met in the hallway. They immediately began to kiss hungrily. The woman ran her slender fingers through the man's raven locks as he devoured her perfectly pouty lips with his own. He stared into her blue eyes and touched her freckled face as she kissed the distinctive cleft in his chin. She could stare into those chocolatey brown orbs all day. He pulled her into a nearby closet.

Lucy caught a glimpse of the couple sneaking into the closet as she turned the corner. She covered her mouth, almost swearing she just saw Susan and Caspian sharing desperate kisses as they closed the closet door. Lucy glared and tightened her fists. "How could they do such a thing to their spouses?" she thought angrily. For a moment, she thought of waking Legolas and Jasmina, but she wanted to handle this discreetly, for now. She marched to the closet door and yanked it open, ready to condemn Susan and Caspian for their betrayals.

The two inside yelped and scrambled to readjust their clothing. Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She looked back and forth at the faces that stood before her, looking surprised, flustered and nervous. They looked so much like their parents. "Estel...Rilian?" Lucy gasped.

Estel and Rilian stepped forward, "Aunt Lucy...we can explain..."

**Chapter 1**

Rilian didn't know life without her. He couldn't fathom it. She was as much a part of him as his arms or his legs. He didn't remember when they fell in love. He mused that it happened slowly, starting when she first laid eyes on him when he was just a newborn and she an infant. They were barely a year apart in age and shared almost everything from the moment they learned to walk.

He remembered her chasing him around while they both wore nothing but their cloth diapers.

He remembered climbing a tree with her when she was supposed to be with his mother, learning proper dining etiquette.

He remembered the new feelings which arose the first time she wore a dress with a corset. At the time, she was 14 and he was 13. The boys his age who were being trained on the royal training grounds took notice of her growing body, but Rilian saw more than that. Her eyes were similar to her fathers being bright turquoise in color. Her features were similar to an elf's save for the soft freckles and full lips that made her so resemble her mother when she was her age.

She was lucky. There was no unattractive pubescent phase...she simply bloomed into womanhood. The boys around the training grounds would snicker and stare if she walked by, prompting Rilian to shoot them a look which caused them to immediately divert their gaze. They all knew he was protective of her and he was no weak, pampered prince. Caspian and Legolas made sure the royal children were given the best combat training available. Rilian was a fierce swordsman and highly skilled in hand to hand combat and the rest of the boys on the royal training grounds knew it. Picking a fight with Rilian would mean needing a dose of Queen Lucy's elixir.

It wasn't that Estel couldn't handle herself if the boys on the training grounds got too rowdy, Rilian just felt she shouldn't have to if he was around. She'd shot an apple while a boy, who had said something particularly rude, was bringing it to his mouth. He remembered her placing a hand on his chest to keep him from charging forth and pummeling the pimply teenager. The touch sent shock waves through his body. They'd touched a million times before. They even bathed together as toddlers. Now he was nearly fainting because she touched his chest? Rilian felt conflicted.

From that moment, he started to notice her. He began to look at her differently. He began to see her for the beautiful girl she was and envision the amazing woman she would become. He felt strange thinking of someone he loved so purely like that.

He realized just how strong his feelings were during one of their many afternoon strolls after lunch. She spotted "their" tree and hit him on the shoulder, "Race you!" She giggled as she ran off, granting herself a decent head start. It didn't matter either way. He caught up to her and picked her up from behind as she squealed, attempting to squirm away from him. They had played like that a thousand times. Her wriggling and writhing against him in an attempt to get out of his grasp. This time was different. He felt a flutter of activity within him as the all too familiar sensation of an erection pressing against his pants caused him to quickly release her and jump away. Thankfully, his embarrassing moment went unnoticed as she took the opportunity to win the race. He forced a smile as she climbed the tree and playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "I win again!"

After that moment, he felt ashamed of his new feelings toward her. He withdrew himself from his family slightly...the way most teenage boys did. His father immediately took notice, coming to his chambers one evening just before bed.

Rilian had just dressed after his bath and was about to lay down when there was a pronounced knock at the door.

"Son, it's me."

Rilian opened the door and smiled awkwardly, "Hello father." Caspian towered over his teenaged son, but save for the height difference, age lines and graying beard the king sported, they were nearly identical. The deep, dark eyes, the cleft in the chin, the silky brown locks...he was almost a carbon copy.

Caspian held up a plate of treats, "I thought we could talk over an evening snack...you haven't quite seemed yourself lately and I was hoping you and I could just ."

Rilian laughed softly and invited his father in. Caspian was a terrific father, but a bit uncomfortable when it came to starting one of his parental talks. He always brought a plate of sweets with him to help break the ice.

The two sat down on Rilian's bed and began eating the snacks. Caspian looked at his son sideways, "Alright my son...you know you can tell me anything..."

Rilian sighed as Estel flashed before his eyes. She had worn a lavender dress that day. It made her eyes look purple. She had jumped on his back and forced him to carry her back to the castle after their lessons in the courtyard that afternoon. Rilian shook his head and bit his lip, "Father...I've been...well I've noticed...um...when you like a girl..."

Caspian's face paled. "How old was he? Girls? Surely my baby boy wasn't already interested in girls!" Caspian thought frantically, but attempted to maintain a calm expression, "You like a girl?"

Rilian shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep from blushing, "Well...I think so."

Caspian's sighed and patted his son on the back, "You are young yet my son. I'm sure she's a lovely young lady, but you have plenty of time to court women. I want you to concentrate on your lessons now. Have fun with your family and friends. When the time comes, I am sure you will have plenty of gorgeous young ladies practically falling over themselves to get to you. Be careful though...there are many young ladies who would attempt to take advantage of a young prince. Keep your wits about you, alright?"

Rilian nodded and smiled as his father ruffled his hair, then left.

* * *

"You must be smarter than the most revered philosopher, stronger than your best soldier and more caring than the most loving of mothers in order to be a successful ruler..." his father would tell them at the end of a sparring session or during a meal. It was his mantra, and Rilian planned to make it his own. He took his father's advice and concentrated on his studies, excelling in every area. He spoke many languages, and even learned how to speak elvish from his Uncle Legolas. He was an expert in diplomacy and a strong fighter, mastering all of the skills is took to follow in his father's footsteps.

Estel was a naturally bright girl as well. She was poised, exceptionally beautiful and tough. She breezed through her lessons and, like Rilian, mastered multiple languages. She never paid much attention to boys until her 15th birthday when the son of the retired Telmarine general showed interest in her at the ball her parents threw for her. His name was Kolby and he was tall, handsome and cocky. Rilian didn't like him at all, but decided to hide is disapproval from Estel. He didn't want her to suspect his jealousy.

The boy was arrogant and, in Rilian's opinion, didn't appreciate the position he was in. It seemed as if Kolby was more excited about being seen with Estel, than actually being with her. Rilian watched them closely, knowing one day, Kolby would hurt her and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

The day came barely six months after her birthday. Aunt Susan asked him to come visit Estel because she had been down and was in need of some cheering up. Everyone knew that if Estel was sick, sad or stressed, she could depend on Rilian for cheering up. When they were children and she took to bed with a fever, Rilian stayed in bed with her, playing games and telling her jokes to keep her spirits up. Now he was prepared to do the same thing. He entered her room as she lay on the bed, clutching her pillow, crying silent tears.

He walked to her bed and cocked his head to the side, "Estel...what is the matter?"

She sat up and hugged him, "Kolby...he's awful Rilian!"

Rilian almost growled, "What did he do?"

Estel took a deep breath and pulled away, "I caught him kissing Christiana in the northern courtyard. That twit."

He haphazardly brushed a few hairs from her face and sighed as she wiped away a few tears. "Do you want me to kill him for you?" he asked. His face remained expressionless.

She looked at his face and cracked a smile, lighting up the entire room with her laughter, "No...that won't be necessary." She shoved him playfully, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked as she took his hand, squeezing it.

"Make me feel better, no matter what." he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed, "Years of practice and patience. You can be quite difficult when you're sick!"

She poked him in the side, causing him to yelp and squirm slightly, "Ha-ha."

Their laughter died down slowly as they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in to each other, but jumped as Legolas entered the room, beaming. "I heard laughter and couldn't believe that it was my daughter! I haven't seen that smile in days...Rilian...thank you for brightening her spirits."

Legolas kissed Estel's forehead and touched the crown of her head, "I cannot bear to see you despair." Rilian took a step back and smiled.

Susan entered the room and placed a hand on Rilian's back, "I've never met another who can cheer her heart the way you do Rilian."

* * *

Rilian stayed at Cair Paravel that evening, in a room just across from Estel's. He heard his door open and knew it was her. She had always found her way into his bed when he stayed at Cair Paravel or when she slept at the castle. Whether it was them talking or her taking advantage of his warmth, she had created a habit of falling asleep next to him whenever they slept in the same household.

She climbed into bed with him, shoving him over with her legs. He turned over and murmured, glancing at her through sleepy eyes, "Is something wrong with your bed again?"

She bunched the covers beneath her chin and smiled at him, "Have you been asleep long?"

He stretched and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "No, was just dozing off..." he yawned loudly. "Did you need to talk?"

She bit her lip, "Rilian, do you think I'm pretty?"

His eyes shot open, releasing him from his sleepy stupor, "Wh-What? What makes you ask that?"

She leaned up on her elbow, "Kolby. He never touched me the way I saw him touching Christiana."

Rilian raised a brown, "Then he knew better."

Estel looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"He knew better than to touch you that way. Estel, you are better than that. You deserve more than that. I know it, and obviously he knew it. Everyone knows it. You dare ask me if you're pretty...you are the most beautiful woman in this kingdom. He probably feared your beauty. Any other woman is plain in comparison. He just wanted to be seen with you..."  
"You think I'm beautiful?" she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and worked to suppress his own smile, "Go to sleep Estel..."

She laid down as he rolled over, closing his eyes and wishing for sleep to take him. She smiled at his back and whispered, "You're not so bad yourself Rilian..."

At that, he smiled and fell into a comforting slumber as she lay beside him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review. As mentioned before, this is part two of the Chronicles of the Fellowship story series. Please go back and read part one if you haven't already!**


	2. Chapter 2

Susan kissed Legolas on the lips and sighed. She stroked his lineless face and bit her lip. He caught her hand and looked confused, "Melamin...is everything alright?"

Susan couldn't help but smile at him. After nearly 17 years of marriage, he was an expert at deciphering her expressions and mannerisms. "I found two more gray hairs..." she pouted.

He took a breath and pulled her into a reassuring hug. He knew it wasn't easy being married to someone who never aged. He had run out of ways to say that she would always be beautiful to him. She was now 36 and had been steadily hunting for gray hair since her 25th birthday. Legolas didn't see the need. Her body was still fit, her face was still mostly unlined and her beauty was still fully intact. Even if she was withering and old, he would still love her with his whole heart.

Legolas knew that staring into the eyes of someone who was unaffected by time was difficult, but staring into the eyes of the woman he loved as she aged was even more difficult. He realized that every line or gray hair she did gain was bringing her closer to death and to their inevitable separation. He contemplated asking Aslan to grant him permission to return to Middle Earth once Susan did pass, so that he could see his friends once more and he could take the ships to the Grey Havens, but his love for their children would most likely keep him in Narnia. He just knew he never wanted to out live his own children, so he would definitely leave before then. His heart wrenched in his chest every time he thought about living without his beloved Susan, but she had given him two wonderful children to continue living for, and for them, he would go on.  


* * *

After some encouraging words from Legolas, Susan went to Estel's room to wake her for her morning lessons at the Telmarine castle. When she found her daughter's bed empty, she sighed, knowing exactly where to look. She crept into Rilian's room across the hall and watched for a moment as the two slept next to each other. Estel lay curled into Rilian's back as he slept on his side. Susan, Legolas, Caspian and Jasmina had found the two in this very position since they were young children, but now, it was different. They were older and the innocence of the situation was beginning to dissipate, "Rilian...Estel...it's time to wake up."

The two stirred and stretched, letting out their respective yawns and groans. Susan took Estel back to her room and sat on her bed as Estel washed her face and brushed out her long brown locks. "Estel...I think you and Rilian are a bit too old to be sleeping in the same bed."

Estel scrunched up her face, "Mother...we always do that...besides, you know it's not like that between us."

Susan stood and smoothed out her daughter's hair, "I know it isn't, but it's just not appropriate for a teenaged boy and teenaged girl who aren't related to sleep in the same bed together."

Estel sighed, "Alright mum..."  


* * *

Rilian was just a few months away from celebrating his 17th birthday. He'd completed most of his studies, and there was talk that he should begin looking for an appropriate princess, but he had no plans to settle down yet. He and Estel were still best friends and promised each other they would stay that way...always.

Kolby had soured Estel from courting for the most part. She figured any man who wanted her simply wanted the benefit of being seen with her, or worst, he only wanted her for her beauty and not the pleasure of her company. At 17, she was now a member of court and held the title Estel Pevensie Greenleaf, Princess Consort of Narnia, Duchess of Cair Paravel. Being the eldest of the royal children, she and Rilian began attending council meetings and holding audiences with subjects alongside his parents in an effort to become familiar with how the monarchy functioned.

She and Rilian were still dancing around their attraction for one another and had nearly kissed on a number of occasions, but fate kept interrupting them. Through all of their playing, talking and innocent cuddling, Estel was beginning to see him as a strong, attractive man instead of the boy she grew up with.  


* * *

"I'm afraid Rilian..." Estel said as she shivered.

"Don't worry Estel...I'm here with you. It's a little scary at first, but I promise, if you do it once, you'll love it." Estel bit her lip and looked at him as he took her hand, "Ready?" She nodded nervously. He smiled and counted, "One...two...three!" they jumped off of a cliff hand in hand and landed in the crystal blue water below.

Estel rose out of the water first, laughing, "You're right! That was fun!" Her smile immediately disappeared when she realized she was talking to herself. Rilian was no where to be found. She tread water and turned around in the water frantically, "Rilian! Rilian!" She screamed when she felt a tug on her leg and he popped up next to her, "You arse!"

He laughed as she splashed him and began swimming to the shore. He caught up with her and pulled her back, picking her up and tossing her back into the water. She sputtered and lunged at him, landing on his back in the water. He felt her breasts press against him through her thin slip and fought back the thoughts that were beginning to invade his mind. He dove backwards, submerging her in water, causing her to release him and pop up a few feet away.

They both panted for a moment before he swam to her, "See? Cliff diving is fun isn't it?"

She nodded, "I should know by now to trust your opinion. You always know what I like."

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her breasts heave beneath her thin slip. His eyes immediately shot back to her face, hoping she didn't notice the wanton look he gave her. She didn't, because she was busy admiring his dripping wet, bronzed, chiseled chest. They regained their composure and swam back to shore. He diverted his eyes as she rung out her slip and her hair. She had no idea how beautiful she was. She was a goddess among women to him. Perfect in virtually every way in his eyes. He'd heard her burp and snore, seen her sick and when she was just waking up, but her attractiveness never waned.

When he turned back around, she wasn't any better. Her slip still clung to her curves and her wet hair cascaded down her back. She had turned her face upwards, no doubt warming her face in the sun. He smiled as he admired her elf shaped ears as they peaked through her wet locks. He loved her uniqueness, her beauty and her genuine heart. He shook his head and looked down, sitting on the shore as he stared out over the sea.

She glanced at him just as he sat down. She finally caught him looking at her. They had looked at each other millions of times, but recently, his looks were far more contemplative and sexual...as if he were taking her in every time he looked at her. She loved it. She was used to boys and men swooning over her, but he was the only one who made her stomach flutter when he looked.

She sat next to him and ran her fingers through the sand. She fought the urge to reach over and touch his bare back as beads of water continued to roll down his skin. "Are you excited about your birthday ball?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You guess. That's not a very enthusiastic response."

"Mother thinks it will be in poor form if I am without an escort for my party. She told me if I don't choose someone, she'll choose someone for me." He gave her a hopeful look, "Would you be my escort? I mean...it's just a favor. Aslan only knows who my mother would choose for me if I didn't pick my own date."

Estel raised her eyebrows, "Of course I'll go with you."

He gave her a surprised smile, "You would?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Absolutely. I would rather you be stuck with me than one of those stuck up daughters of the council members."

He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't agree more."

They sat, watching as the sun glistened over the teal water. He looked down at her as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder. He cautiously and slowly moved his arm around her body to hold her to him. "You seemed cold," he said as he cleared his throat.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I was, thank you."

Rilian breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't shy away from his touch. In fact, she melted into it. He felt her relax and snuggle into him further as they sat cuddling on the beach for over an hour. For Estel, it wasn't nearly long enough.

* * *

**As always, please review and give me some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening of his birthday ball and Rilian was nervous. His father stood behind him in the mirror, "You look very handsome my son...you remind me of a young man I knew long ago." Rilian laughed a little and turned around as his father continued, "Tonight Rilian...this party symbolizes the end of your youth and the beginning of your journey into manhood. You are a man who will one day be king and I only hope you will choose a woman who makes an appropriate queen."

Rilian rolled his eyes. His mother and father had been pressuring him to at least find a young lady to court, "Daaad..."

Caspian raised his hands in surrender, "That's all I will say of the matter. Tonight, you will enjoy yourself."  


* * *

Rilian stood at the top of the large ornate stairwell in the ballroom, "Presenting the Crown Prince of Narnia, Lord of the Lone Isles, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion and Future King of the Greater United Kingdom...His Majesty Rilian the First"

With that, Rilian descended the stairway to cheers from the large crowd. He waited at the bottom of the steps as they introduced his mother and father. Lastly, they introduced his date, "And now, presenting Prince Rilian's lovely escort for the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Estel Pevensie Greenleaf, Princess Consort of Narnia, Duchess of Cair Paravel."

Rilian's breath caught in his throat as he looked up. Her hair hung in long curls that had been swept off her face. A small, delicate crown made with gold threading intertwined in her hair. She wore a dress of deep blue that was cut to leave her shoulders bare and reveal just enough cleavage to make him swoon.

She finally made it down by his side and smiled as she whispered, "You look handsome this evening Rilian..."

He shook his head, awestruck by her beauty, "And Estel...you look...you look...there are no words..."

She smiled, "Why thank you my Prince."

He took her arm and led her onto the dance floor where they danced to the first song of the night. After several songs, they sat at the royal table as their parents watched from the top of the stairs. Susan watched the way they looked at each other and looked to her husband, then Jasmina and Caspian. Had they noticed it too?

Rilian knew he should have been more sociable. After all, it was his party...but he couldn't stop staring at her. She had noticed at one point and asked, "What?"

He just shook his head and smiled dreamily at her, unable to remove himself from under her spell. He was pulled away from her sometime during the night by his brothers and Elessar. They took him over to a group of beautiful young women who openly flirted with the young prince. The entire time he stood with them, he attempted to peak through their heads to find Estel as she stood speaking to her friends on the opposite end of the ballroom.

As the night wound down, he walked over to her and bowed, offering his hand, "My lady...if you would favor me with one last dance this evening."

Her heart fluttered as she took his hand. As they danced, they stared into each others eyes as if no one else were in the room. They were released from their fantasy world as applause from around the room began. The dance was over.

That evening, Susan, Legolas and Estel stayed at the castle. Estel's room, as usual, was right across from Rilian's. And, as usual, despite her mother's request, she made her way across the hall to his room. For the first time ever, she hesitated before entering his quarters. When she did enter, he was standing next to his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her mouth immediately dropped, but she quickly attempted to recover when he glanced at her as he dried his hair and shook it, causing his muscles to ripple.

He smirked at her when he saw the look on her face, "You're early tonight."

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a few stumbling words came out. She shook her head and finally averted her gaze from his tanned chest, "I-I was really tired. I wanted to lay down."

He motioned toward the bed, "Go ahead...but try not to fall asleep in the middle again. You have no idea have difficult it is to move you once you're asleep."

She slowly approached the bed and watched as he disappeared behind his dressing screen to put on a pair of breeches and light tunic. She laid down as he approached the bed, blowing out lamps and candles along the way. He laid next to her and yawned, putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

She sat up on her elbow, "Did you have a good time this evening?"

His lips curled into a sly smile as he kept his eyes closed, "Yes I did...my escort was quite beautiful."

She punched him in the shoulder, causing him to chuckle softly, "My escort was pretty handsome too."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Oh Aslan...she was amazing. She lay silhouetted in the soft moonlight that poured from the window. Her hair a soft mass of curls laying in beautiful contrast to her pale, glistening skin. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

They stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned his eyes back toward the ceiling. He almost jumped as he felt her hand take his chin and turn his face back to hers, "Rilian..."

Her eyes said it all. They leaned in toward each other, allowing their lips to connect slowly and chastely. He looked into her eyes as they pulled away from each other. Rilian sat up quickly and hopped out of the bed, "Oh Estel..."

Estel sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I..I have feelings...for you. They're wrong."

She got up and stood in front of him, "Why is it wrong?"

"Because...because you're my best friend. I don't want to lose that Estel. I don't want to lose being able to see and talk to you everyday."

"Rilian...I have feelings for you too and I don't want to lose you as my best friend either...but who says we have to lose each other?" She took his face in her hands as he stared down into her bright eyes, "My whole life, you have always been there. You have been my protector, my confidant and my friend since before I can remember...when I was sad, you comforted me...when I was sick, you stayed by my side until I was well. Through all that we've been through together, I fell in love with you Rilian."

With those words, he grabbed the back of her head and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss. In between breathy gasps for air, he whispered, "I love you Estel...I've always loved you."

The kiss seemed to last forever, but not long enough. They panted as they broke the kiss, arms still intertwined and bodies pressed together. He stared into her lust lidded eyes, "I will not do anything to compromise your honor Estel. I simply love you too much."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "And I would not want to do anything to compromise yours."

They embraced, then looked back at the bed as Rilian spoke, "Do you think we can still sleep next to each other?"

She took his hand and led him to the bed, "I believe so...after all...I sleep best when you are next to me."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly, "There are no words to express how happy I am to know that you care for me as deeply as I care for you."

They laid in bed, talking until they fell asleep.  


* * *

Caspian quickly knocked on his son's door and walked in. He gave Estel a surprised smile as she sat up, yawning, "Good morning Uncle Caspian."

"Good morning Estel...sleep well?"

He looked at his son as they both got out of bed. He couldn't help but think of Estel as his own daughter...after all, at one point, he actually believed she was his child. Susan had told him she didn't think it was appropriate for them to be sleeping in the same bed together, so Caspian felt the need to broach the subject for the sake of parental unity.

He cleared his throat and spoke awkwardly, "Uhm...Estel, I've spoken to your mother and we all think it's best that you two not sleep in the same bed anymore."

Rilian furrowed his eyebrows, "But father..."

Caspian held up a hand, "Son, this matter is not up for discussion. Your aunt Susan and I agree that this is highly inappropriate behavior."

Rilian and Estel traded looks of disappointment and turned their eyes downward. There was no arguing with Caspian...as a father OR a king.

Caspian escorted Estel back to her room and returned as Rilian sat on his bed staring out the window, "Rilian, we need to talk."

Rilian looked up and sighed, "Father...you know Estel is my best friend...nothing happened."

"Regardless Rilian, it just doesn't look seemly for two young adults such as yourself to sleep in the same bed together. Estel is 18. Soon she'll be betrothed."

Rilian stood, "Betrothed? To whom?"

"Her parents and I just finished working the details out, but as you know, our relationship with Caloremene continues to tread on thin ice. We need to cement our alliance with them once and for all in order to avoid a war."

"By sacrificing Estel to Prince Dharmesh? He's odious!"

"Son, she is a princess...she was raised to put her service to her country before all else. She will understand."

Rilian shook his head, "No...no father. She will not...and I will not. I cannot believe Aunt Susan and Uncle Legolas agreed to this!"

"Son, this plan has been in the works for the past three years. They do not particularly like the idea, but they have had time to adapt to it. Susan understands that Narnia is more important than any one of our personal agendas."

Rilian hung his head and closed his eyes, thinking of his princess...who would soon belong to another.

* * *

**I need some reviews guys! This story is lonely without them!**


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after his talk with his father, Rilian knocked on Estel's door. He knew she was preparing to head back to Cair Paravel with her parents, but he had to talk to her before they left. She answered the door with a pleasant smile on her face, "Rilian...what's wrong? You look troubled."

He immediately took her hand and led her out of her room and through the hallways, "I must speak with you alone..."

She rushed to keep up, noticing the obvious difference in his demeanor, "Rilian...please tell me what's wrong?"

"Not here...we must talk in private." He led her off of the castle grounds to a nearby field where their tree stood.

She panted and stared at him, "What made you drag me all the way down here?"

He shook his head, "I just found something out this morning and I think it's imperative that you know."

Estel's face dropped, "So they are going through with it..."

He raised his voice in surprise, "Through with what? You know about Dharmesh?"

She nodded and turned away from him to rest a hand on the tree trunk, "My mother warned me that it may happen, but I didn't want to believe it could."

Rilian furrowed his eyebrows, "Why did you not tell me?"

"We just found out about our feelings for each other last night...I wanted to spend at least one day believing you were the only man in my future."

He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, "I refuse to allow this Estel...I cannot live without you by my side." A lone tear fell down her face as he kissed her desperately, "Estel...never give up hope."

* * *

That evening, Susan sat in bed as Legolas undressed and climbed into bed next to her, kissing her shoulder lovingly. He moved his lips to her neck and whispered sweet, elvish nothings against her skin. Her lack of response caused him to stop and look into her eyes, "Melamin...are you alright? You seem a bit preoccupied."

Susan let out a soft sigh and looked into her husband's eyes, "I just keep thinking of Estel. I never thought that I would have to sacrifice the happiness of one of my children for the safety of Narnia."

Legolas nodded and looked down, "Nor did I my love...I only pray that she is strong enough to endure the road ahead of her."

"Strength will never be Estel's problem...she is stronger than you, more beautiful than me and wiser than the two of us put together...but she still deserves love. She is our child. She was conceived in love and thrives off of it. In just a few months she's going to be removed from an environment filled with love and memories and thrust into a barbaric land filled with strange customs and small minded men."

Legolas rubbed his wife's back and pulled her into a comforting embrace, "We must pray that Aslan gives us strength."

They sat in each others arms, saying silent prayers to the lion that had not shown himself since before the birth of the first royal child.

* * *

A few days later, Rilian rode to Cair Paravel with his parents. When they arrived, both families made their way to the dining hall.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Caspian spoke up, "Legolas...Susan, I believe you know the reason of our visit."

Susan glanced at her husband and nodded, then looked across the table at her old friend, "Yes Caspian...we know."

Caspian turned his eyes toward the young woman he had grown to love as his own daughter, "Estel, I know your parents mentioned it before, but the time has come to officially inform the court of your betrothal to Prince Dharmesh of Calormene."

Estel took a deep breath and looked down. She could feel Rilian's eyes on her and was afraid that if she looked at him, she would burst into tears. She spoke slowly and calmly, "Alright."

Susan pursed her lips together and stared at her hands for a moment as her husband spoke, "Has King Atash set a date yet?"

Caspian nodded, "January."

Rilian spoke up for the first time, "But that's just three months away!"

Jasmina put a gentle hand on her son's arm to quiet him as Caspian gave Estel a sympathetic look, "I have convinced King Atash to allow you to marry in Narnia...but as you know, you will have to live in Calormene once you are married."

Susan took a deep, shivering breath and grasped her husband's hand as their daughter sat staring straight ahead.

A servant girl walked in and curtsied, then turned to Legolas, "Are you ready for dinner to be served my lord?"

Legolas nodded. As the servants finished setting the food on the table, Estel jumped up, "I apologize but I must be excused...I seem to have lost my appetite." The last words nearly broke into a sob as she ran from the room.

As a reflex, Rilian jumped up and followed after her. Legolas stood, but Susan put a hand on his shoulder, knowing Rilian was probably the only one who could possibly calm their daughter at this point.

He found her in her room, nearly hyperventilating as she attempted to keep from completely losing control of her emotions. When he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, she immediately broke into sobs as she collapsed against his chest.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as he allowed her to spend her emotions. She gripped onto him for dear life as tears flowed freely, wetting his doublet.

When she finally calmed, he helped wipe tears away from her face and kissed her lips. Her voice was shaking, "I love you Rilian...you must always remember that."

He pulled her back into an embrace and shook his head. He was at a loss for words or action. He knew that there was nothing he could do to fix the situation, but he refused to give up on her...on them.

A knock on the door caused them to jerk apart. Susan entered and hugged her daughter tight. Estel stared at him over her mother's shoulder as he left the room. As his parents got ready to leave for the evening, he pulled his father aside, "Do you mind if I stay here this evening? Estel is a bit out of sorts and I think she could use a friend."

Caspian gave his son a long, thoughtful look, "Alright...but do not fall asleep in bed together again."

Rilian nodded as his father clapped him on the back and left with his mother. Susan put a hand on her hip as he walked down the hallway toward his usual chambers, "Don't let me catch you two in bed together in the morning Rilian."

He nodded, "Is she alright?"

Susan's features softened and motioned toward the door, "Go ahead...I'm sure she could use some cheering up."

He nodded and knocked on the door. As Susan walked away, she turned back and saw the look on Rilian's eyes as Estel opened the door. It stopped her. She had seen her husband look at her that very same way in the early days of their courtship. It was an unmistakable look of love. Susan shook her head and retired to her chambers, allowing them to spend time alone. It would be one of few moments of happiness she could allow her daughter before she was sent away to her dismal fate.

Estel closed and bolted the door behind Rilian as he took her hand and pulled her into another embrace, "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but I promise it will be alright."

She shook her head as tears began to flow anew, "No. It won't. I have to marry some horrid man when my heart lies with you."

He stared down into her eyes for a moment before he kissed her softly. His grip on her tightened as she pressed her body against his, deepening the kiss. He pulled away slowly and looked down at her as he stroked her face. How could the only woman he's ever loved marry another? He felt as though they were trapped.

She wiped at her face and forced a smile, "I guess I should get ready for bed..."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I will leave you to it then."

She nodded and sighed as he left her room.

* * *

That night, as he lay in his bed, he heard the familiar sound of the door creak open. He sat up and saw Estel standing there, silhouetted in the moonlight. She usually wore a robe into his room, but this time, she wore nothing but her nightgown.

"Estel..." he whispered, but she quickly approached him and put her hand on his mouth to silence him. She pulled back the covers and climbed onto the bed, straddling him as she leaned down and kissed his lips hungrily.

He was immediately lost in the sensation of having her on top of him. He grabbed her thighs and moved his hands up to her waist, kneading her soft flesh. She moaned into his mouth when he flipped her over and ground his body against hers as they continued kissing. Her hands roamed up and down his back as their tongues continued to wrestle within each others mouths. He broke the kiss as she whispered, "Rilian...I want you."

She arched her back and bit his lip, feeling the hardness that pressed against her through his pants. He whispered, "As much as I desire you, my love...I cannot."

Estel pouted slightly, which made Rilian feel even weaker. He saw tears form in her eyes as she covered her face with both hands. He felt her body tremble beneath his from the sobs she now muffled. He pulled her hands from her face and pressed his forehead against hers, "Your body may belong to another, but know that your heart and your soul will belong to me."

She sniffled softly as he kissed her lips and reluctantly removed his body from between her open, inviting legs. He gathered her in his arms and cuddled her close, "I don't want any part of me to belong to anyone other than you."

He brushed his lips over her cheek as he held her, "I wish the same thing Estel...more than you know."


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed all too quickly for the royal families as Estel waited for the day when she would leave the only home she ever knew after marrying a man she did not love.

Rilian and Estel spent all the time they could together, but it wasn't enough for either of them. Up until Christmas, Rilian refused to cross the line with Estel, but she had been so persistent, claiming if he was her first, no matter who she married, she would always belong to him. Rilian was afraid though. He was afraid he would fall into despair once she left if they made love. It would just be something else he would miss about her.

The night Aunt Lucy caught them in the closet was the evening he felt weakened. Dharmesh was scheduled to arrive the following week and he felt as though it were now or never. In the long run, he felt it was fate that Aunt Lucy caught them.  


* * *

Lucy took them both back to Rilian's room and sat them on the bed, "Now how long has this been going on?"

Estel didn't realize she smiled as she looked at Rilian, "I've loved him all my life."

Rilian reached over and took Estel's hand, kissing it softly, "And I her Aunt Lucy..."

Lucy shook her head, "But Estel, you are to be married in just a few weeks..."

At that, Rilian and Estel looked down sadly. Lucy's face immediately softened as she looked between them, "You really do love each other...don't you?"

They nodded silently as Lucy noticed Estel sniffling, "I will keep your secret...but you must be careful and you must find a way to end this before either of you are hurt anymore."  


* * *

When Dharmesh arrived, he was formally greeted by both royal families at Cair Paravel. Rilian tensed openly as Estel was presented to him for the first time. He was handsome in a brutish way. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a similar body structure as Rilian, only not as chiseled, which is precisely what Estel loved about her Narnian prince.

She turned her eyes to Rilian as they traded silent nods of agreement before curtsying to the foreign prince before her. Dharmesh eyed her hungrily before taking her hand and leading her through the processional. Rilian lowered his head and closed his eyes as a feeling a nausea rose in his throat when he thought of the man touching his one and only love.  


* * *

Estel was a clever girl. More clever than the block headed Dharmesh, so she was able to slip out of having to spend time alone with him the evening of his arrival. She felt uncomfortable, however, knowing that she would soon run out of excuses and he would eventually corner her like a caged animal.

Caspian and Legolas arranged for a day out with all of the royal children and Dharmesh in which they would allow the foreigner to tour the Telmarine castle, visit the beach and attend a ball in honor of he and Estel's impending wedding.

Dharmesh offered Estel help getting atop her horse, "I thank you your highness, but I am perfectly capable."

The prince looked aghast as she slung herself up on the horse, "Oh dear."

Estel caught his expression, "Is something wrong your majesty?"

He shook his head, trying his best to rid his face of the surprised expression he wore, "It's just...it's just shocking...you sit upon your steed as if you were a man. It's terribly improper."

Rilian held in a chuckle as Estel raised an eyebrow at Dharmesh. Elessar trotted toward them, laughing, "My sister rides faster than most men too! Come on Estel! Race you to the forest!"

Estel winked at Rilian as she took off, leaving Dharmesh to struggle onto his own horse. They reached the clearing and waited a few moments before Dharmesh clumsily rode toward them. It was obvious he was used to a smaller horse.

The foreign prince eyed his future wife warily, "These stallions are quite powerful."

Estel shrugged and patted her large white stallion, smiling into the gray mane that draped over his neck, "Not if you communicate with them...bond with them...feel them. You must let them know that you are comfortable and in turn, they will be comforted as well."

"It's just an animal...how can one communicate with an animal? My darling, you have filled your head with far too much rubbish. The kingdom that awaits your arrival is far more practical", he laughed.

Rilian clenched his jaw when he heard Dharmesh call Estel "my darling". It was almost enough to make him sick. Estel simply shook her head and trotted away.  


* * *

It had just been a few weeks prior that Rilian had her in his arms, twirling her around in that very ball room. Now, he watched as a prince from Calormene held her far too close and whispered in her ear as she tried to politely keep a respectable amount of space between their bodies.

Susan walked over to where Rilian stood watching the couple. She leaned over, "Does my daughter look happy to you?"

Rilian didn't hear her approach, so he jumped and stuttered in response, "Um...well...I..."

Luckily, they were interrupted as Jasmina came over, "My son, come...there is a young lady I would like for you to meet."

Rilian left with his mother, but didn't move his eyes away from Estel as Dharmesh continued to violate her personal space. Little did he know, Legolas was watching just as intently as Dharmesh led his reluctant daughter to the empty balcony. His elf eyes and ears kept track of everything as they spoke.

Dharmesh softly flicked her hair away from one of her elf shaped ears, "Your ears are very interesting."

Estel wasn't sure if he was paying her a compliment or stating his distaste, "Yes...I share that trait with my father and his people...the elves of Middle Earth."

"Ah yes...I have heard about your father and the characteristics of the elves. It is easy to see that you inherited their ethereal beauty and regal grace. It is unfortunate to see that you've tainted that with such inappropriate behaviors."

Estel's eyebrows furrowed, "I apologize, but I do not know of what you speak."

He shrugged slightly, "Well besides riding a stallion like some sort of man...your brother told me of your so-called gift of archery and skills with short swords. A woman should never handle weapons. It just isn't natural."

Estel repressed a laugh, although she wanted to show him just how sharp her skills were, "Well your highness, my mother went into battle with my uncles long ago and a friend of my father's once said that those without swords can still die upon them...which is why my family saw fit to teach me how to defend myself."

Dharmesh eyed her hungrily and gently brushed her hair off of her shoulder before he circled her, whispering into her ear from behind, "You make a valid point my princess. It just seems a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be doing such things."

She closed her eyes and fought back tears as his lips connected with her neck. All she wanted to do was snatch away and call for Rilian, but she just stood frozen, fighting the need to slap him. She felt a sense of relief wash over her as her father appeared in the doorway to the balcony. Dharmesh snatched away quickly and bowed, hoping he hadn't been caught.

Legolas held a hand out to his daughter, "Tolo hi, iell vell. (Come here, beloved daughter)."

Estel nodded, "Be iest gin, ada. (As you wish, dad.)"

Dharmesh looked lost, but smiled on, "That's a strange language...is it of the elves?"

Estel nodded and smirked back at him, "Pedin i phith i merin, a nin ú-cheniathach. (I say the words that I want, but you can't understand me.)"

Dharmesh laughed lightly, "Oh my princess...that sounds just lovely. I bid you a good night!"  


* * *

A few moments later, Legolas walked arm and arm with his daughter in a candle lit courtyard in silence. She looked down at her feet as they made their way around the statues and shrubbery until he broke the silence, "Goheno nin, iell vell. (Forgive me, beloved daughter.)"

Estel stopped walking and looked up at her father, "An man, ada? (For what, dad?)"

"An il anna lle eina. (For not giving you happiness.)" he said as he cupped her face.

Estel's bottom lip trembled as she avoided his gaze, "Ada, lye ier cared man lye baur a' ten' i'...an Narnia. (Dad, we are doing what we need to...for Narnia.)"

He shook his head and sighed, pulling his daughter into a hug as he kissed the top of her head just as he had done so many times while she was growing up, "Nin astald iell. (My brave daughter.)"

* * *

**Definitely tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Estel woke up to a familiar, comforting voice whispering as she was pushed over in her bed, "Move over my love..."

Estel opened her eyes slowly as she rolled over, "Rilian...what are you doing here? Our parents said-"

He interrupted by laying a quick kiss on her lips, "I just wanted to lay with you for a few moments."

She smiled and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He took the time to stare at her as she blinked slowly and lazily, obviously preparing to drift back off to sleep. The truth was, after watching Dharmesh paw at her all day, he needed to be reassured that his touches were the only ones she truly responded to. As she lay in his arms, molding her body to his, it was clear she only wanted to belong to him.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I will visit you in Calormene as often as possible."

She opened her eyes, looking hurt at the thought of only being able to see him during visits to a distant country. She fought back a sob as he pulled her closer, allowing her to curl into his chest and breath in his scent...his lovely, familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla, "Stay until I am asleep Rilian...please?"

He looked down into her eyes, "As you wish."

She kissed him and smiled, then immediately began drifting off. Rilian watched her for a while, then fell asleep himself.

When the servants came in that morning to wake the princess, they left as quietly as they had come to alert Susan that Rilian was in Estel's room. Susan cracked the door and looked in. She knew, as a mother, that she should rush into the room and give them both a stern talking to for disobeying direct requests from both of their parents...but seeing them cuddled next to each other broke her heart.

She closed the door quietly and turned to the nearest female servant, "Go into my daughter's quarters and wake them. Be sure the prince returns to his room without being seen."  


* * *

Edmund and Peter returned to Cair Paravel the following day after traveling to the forests to visit an ailing Trufflehunter. They both knew of Estel's impending marriage and had agreed to return in time to be there for the wedding. Both uncles were angry about the arrangement, but understood how precarious Narnia's future was without a stronger allegiance with Calormene. It was only 19 years ago that the current monarch was fighting a civil war on two fronts. Narnia was still vulnerable.

Susan sat in the study with her brothers, "I feel like I'm tossing my own daughter into a volcano as some sort of sick sacrifice to the gods."

Edmund nodded and sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "How is Estel handling it?"

Susan looked down, "She is so strong and so brave. I couldn't be prouder of her...but I wish she didn't have to be so strong."

Peter put an arm around his sister, "She's just like you Sue...strong, smart, confident...brave. You risked your life for Narnia multiple times."

"...and now my daughter is risking her life's happiness. This isn't the life I wanted for her."

Peter and Edmund looked on as Susan put her face in her hands and cried silently.  


* * *

Rilian had worked his magic as a skilled negotiator to convince his parents to allow him to remain at Cair Paravel until the wedding. The following afternoon, he sat on the training grounds, watching Estel practice as he prepared to sharpen his sword.

Estel placed an arrow in her bow and took aim at the target, releasing, and hitting the very center of the bulls eye. Rilian smirked and looked back down as he sharpened his sword, "Estel, you really must learn how to handle a long sword as well. It may take a bit of extra forearm strength, but I am certain you would excel."

"Encouraging the delinquency of my future queen, are we Rilian?" Dharmesh said as he walked down the stairs toward the training grounds. Estel turned away from him so only Rilian could see her face. She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes to imitate Dharmesh, causing Rilian to giggle slightly.

Rilian tried not to glare at Dharmesh as he put an arm around Estel who politely, but sneakily, slid her body away from him, "Delinquency? You think Estel learning how to defend herself is delinquency?"

Dharmesh watched her as she turned away to pick up another arrow, "I just do not think a woman should know anything of bows, arrows or swords. A man will protect her...just as I plan on protecting you, my darling."

Estel smiled uneasily as Rilian stood, twirling his sword, "So you would deny her the right to defend her country and her subjects?"

"Well...I just don't believe her place is on the battlefield."

Rilian took a step forward as he continued to playfully twirl his sword, "And where is her place?"

Dharmesh smiled and took Estel's hand and kissed it. Rilian had to stop himself from punching the cocky man as he caressed her hand, "Her place will be by my side...and in my culture, we find that nothing domesticates a woman quite so well as motherhood, so I believe she should get right to her duties."

Estel almost choked, "Excuse me? My duties?"

Dharmesh turned to her and caressed her jawline softly as Rilian cringed, "Yes. Your duty as future queen...you must bear me a son...the sooner the better in my opinion."

Rilian almost charged forward, but was stopped as an arrow whizzed between the three of them to hit the target in front of them. Legolas stepped forward with a knowing smile on his face, "Pardon my interruption, but I was hoping to join you all."

Estel breathed a sigh of relief. Her father was there to save the day, just as he always had.

* * *

When Rilian came to visit Estel in her room that night, he grabbed her and kissed her more fervently than he ever had. He felt by touching her, he was erasing the uninvited touches that Dharmesh had laid upon her earlier.

She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his thick, brown locks before he pulled away, trembling in desire, "I hate seeing him touch you and talk about you giving him children. It's sickening."

Estel smiled and touched Rilian's cleft, "I know my love..."

Rilian kissed her cheek softly and shook his head, "Maybe we should stop meeting like this. We're only torturing ourselves."

Estel lowered her head and nodded, "Perhaps you are right. I just can't stop thinking about you when he is mauling me! It's terrible."

Rilian pulled her into a warm embrace and rubbed her back, "Come...let's lay down."

As they lay down, they were unaware that the Calormene prince had been standing on the other side of the door listening to their whole conversation. Dharmesh gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he began formulating a devious plan in his head.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! If it wasn't for the stats in my account, I'd think you were the only one reading! Come on you guys! I know some more of you are reading! Don't be shy! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rilian left Estel alone that evening to keep from getting caught. He thought not being found in Estel's room the previous morning was a mysterious blessing and he didn't want to chance it again. Estel heard her door open, but didn't bother to open her eyes since she figured it was Rilian coming back to cuddle. She allowed herself to slip back into her peaceful slumber as a smile spread across her lips.

Dharmesh stared down at her with a stony expression of hate and desire. He caressed her face with a soft finger...as if his hands had never seen a day's worth of hard work. With a wave of his hand, his Calormene guards silently filed into the room through the door he left open. Dharmesh nodded as one of them covered Estel's mouth and nose with a damp cloth. Her eyes popped open as she began thrashing about, but her limbs were quickly restrained by the guards. The chemical that they used on the cloth covering her face began taking its toll, causing her to slowly fall unconscious. Dharmesh watched satisfactorily as she went limp. She was wrapped in a sheet and thrown over the shoulder of one of his guards as they rushed out quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
**~~~~10 minutes later~~~~**  
Legolas awoke with a start. He had enjoyed many years of peace at Cair Paravel, so he didn't bother to open his ears for any signs of danger when he fell asleep...but something was certainly amiss tonight. He hopped out of bed and rushed down the hall to the adjoining wing. The first thing he saw was Estel's room door, slightly ajar. His tracking skills immediately alerted him that something was wrong. He rushed into the room and looked around, seeing her vacant and messy bed. A sheet was missing...

Legolas rushed out, yelling loudly, "Guards! Someone fetch my bow! Ready my horse! Wake Queen Susan! Get King Peter and King Edmund! Wake Prince Rilian! My daughter is missing!"  


* * *

Five minutes later, Rilian, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Legolas were riding as fast as their horses would carry them. A servant had informed them that Dharmesh and his guards were nowhere to be found, so they deduced that he had kidnapped her.

Rilian couldn't think, he couldn't feel...he just had to save her. He had to see that she was alright. His well being no longer mattered...only getting to Estel before it was too late.

Edmund yelled over the thundering of their horses, "How do we know which way they've gone!"

"They won't risk attempting to pass through the desert with the prince and Estel. They have to take a ship past Archenland and land on the Western Calormene shores!" Peter yelled.

Susan didn't realize it, but tears were streaming down her face. Luckily, the wind that rushed by her as she rode dried them immediately. Legolas led the group with a determined look on his face that would frighten any man who crossed him. A few guards were far behind the monarchs, but they refused to slow down. They reached the docks and saw a dot on the horizon, which, they assumed, was the ship Estel was on.

Legolas and Rilian both jumped off their horses and ran to the end of the dock, screaming, "No!" repeatedly. Legolas put an arrow in his bow and aimed, but it was too far...even for an elf. He dropped to his knees as tears formed in his eyes. Rilian shook his head and continued whispering, "No...no...no...no...what now? What do we do now? We have to go get her!"

"We can't...we have to explore diplomatic options. If we rush into that country demanding they hand Estel over, we mine as well prepare for war now." Edmund said.

Peter turned to the guards who were just now arriving, "Send word to the castle...tell King Caspian and Queen Jasmina that the princess has been kidnapped..."  


* * *

An hour later, the entire family had gathered in the great room at Cair Paravel. Caspian and Jasmina rushed in, hugging Legolas and Susan tightly, "I am so sorry..."

Jasmina fought back tears as she hugged Susan, "What would have possessed him to do such a thing?"

All in the room shrugged their shoulders except Rilian. The previous night, he could have sworn he heard someone at the door as they laid together, but dismissed it at the time. He now realized it was Dharmesh.

Rilian looked down as he spoke up, "It is my fault...he took her because of me."

He felt all eyes turn toward him as he heard his father speak, "What do you mean? This is not your fault."

Rilian kept his eyes to the floor as he nodded, "It is father...I owe the truth to you...to all of you." He finally felt brave enough to look up at the questioning faces before him, "Estel and I are in love."

Some mouths dropped open, some gasped, but the most noticeable response was Susan's. She nodded knowingly and fought back tears as she crossed her arms and turned away as everyone else directed all of their attention to the young man who had made the startling confession.

Caspian stepped forward, "Son...of course you love her-"

Rilian interrupted softly, "No father...we are in love. I've always loved her. She is the love of my life."

Legolas stepped forward, "Did you...did my daughter...did you and my daughter..."

Rilian shook his head fervently, "No! Goodness no! I love her too much to dishonor her! We simply spent time together...we talked quite a lot. We talked last night...and I'm afraid Dharmesh may have heard us. He took her because he felt threatened by what we share."

Legolas clenched his fist as Caspian eyed his son warily, "And why should we believe that you didn't take advantage of her?"

Susan finally spoke up, "Because he didn't! I've seen the way they look at each other...I know they are in love."

Legolas walked over and took his wife's hands, "Why did you not say anything?"

"I did not want to believe it. If I let myself realize that her true love was here, then sending her away to that god awful land would have been even more difficult...and trust me, as her mother, it was already nearly impossible!" Susan's voice shook as tears formed in her eyes again.

Peter stood, "What do we do?"

Caspian looked at his wife, who nodded and smiled softly. He took a deep breath and looked back at his son, "We must send word to King Casimir and Queen Lucy...tell them of Estel's kidnapping. Let them know that if diplomacy fails, we will need them as our allies in a war against the Calormene Empire."

* * *

Estel woke up, feeling horribly groggy. At first, she thought the rocking she felt was all in her head, but when her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she immediately realized she was in the under belly of a ship. She sat up quickly, which caused her to feel woozy. She held her head as she heard a voice from the corner of the room, "For a moment there, I thought you would sleep through the whole journey."

Estel attempted to stand, but plopped back down onto the bed, "Dharmesh? Where am I? What is the meaning of this?"

He stood and sauntered over to her with his hands behind his back, "You, my darling, are on my ship and we are taking you to your new home. You failed to inform me that I would need to compete for a hand I already won."

She glared, "What are you talking about?"

Dharmesh's patience was running out. He gritted his teeth, "That vile prince...Rilian. I heard you two in your room last night...whispering like lovers in the moonlight. Sickening! You belong to me! Your hand was promised to me!"

Estel clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, "I belong to no one! Especially a pampered little princeling like yourself! I love Rilian and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Dharmesh quickly delivered a stinging slap to the side of her face, causing her head to fling sideways. She could tell there would be a bruise there the next day.

She glared at him and held her face as he straightened his robe and cleared his throat, "My darling...you really mustn't say such terrible things. Do you see what you've made me do?"

Estel snatched away from him when he tried to touch her and delivered a swift kick to his shin before pushing him out of her way with all of her might. She rushed up the stairs and burst through the door that led to the ship deck, but was greeted by a group of Calormene guards and crew members.

Dharmesh rushed on deck holding his shin and muttering curses under his breath, "Bind her hands and put her back below!"

A few minutes later, Estel sat on the bed below deck trying to figure out how to get out of the rope that kept her hands bound together.

Dharmesh arrived back down below deck, breathing out and smiling brightly, "Well...I knew you were a bit uncouth, but I didn't realize I had a little fireball on my hands. Do not worry, darling. I will teach you how to behave soon enough."

She said nothing and turned away from him as he continued speaking and walking toward her, "Do you know why I chose you of all women, Estel? I have seen and been with several women, but none were as breathtakingly beautiful as you...your eyes...those odd little freckles...your full lips...your body." She eyed him cautiously as he quickly bent down, forcing his way between her legs. He grabbed her bound hands and pinned them above her head as he ran his tongue up her neck, causing her to close her eyes and cringe, "We can have just a bit of fun before our wedding night, yes?"

He began greedily running his hands over her body as she whimpered softly. He smirked as he started to reach a hand underneath her skirt, but his ministrations were stopped when they both heard someone call, "Land ho!" from the ship deck.

Dharmesh growled in frustration as he looked down at her, "We will definitely continue this later..."

Estel closed her eyes and prayed to Aslan that Dharmesh would never have the chance to finish what he attempted to start.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Susan and Caspian sat in her personal study at Cair Paravel trying to compose a letter that was forceful enough to convince King Atash to return Estel, but diplomatic enough to sound as if they were attempting to avoid war.

Caspian looked at Susan and sighed sadly, "Susan, you must get some rest...eat something at least."

She shook her head and kept writing the letter, "No, I'm fine."

He stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "Susan, you are not fine. You look utterly exhausted. Please...just take a rest."

She fought back tears as she slammed a hand down on the desk, "No! I will not rest! I will not eat! I will not so much as relax until my daughter is back here...where she belongs."

Caspian moved around the desk and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It isn't your fault. Do you hear me? She is strong Susan. She will make it home."

Susan sobbed and put her face in her hands for a moment before slowly calming and looking down at the papers in front of her. She got a faraway look in her eyes and smiled, "When they were just children, Estel used to throw tantrums if it had been too long since she'd seen Rilian. Do you remember the time you sent him over on a gryphon because she refused to eat? When he got there, he took a plate of food and said, '_Look Estel...I eat._'...so she did too. From then on, anytime I had a problem getting her to eat or go to bed, or take a bath, I'd have to remind her that Rilian would want her to do it."

Caspian smiled at the fond memories, "Yes...they were inseparable. When do you think it was they fell in love?"

Susan wiped at the tears that continued to fall from her eyes and smiled bravely, "I don't think there was one moment, Caspian. I think they've been in the process of falling in love their whole lives."

"I would be honored to have Estel as my daughter in law. She is an amazing young woman", said Caspian as he sat back down in his seat.

"Thank you...you have done a terrific job with Rilian. He's much smarter than you were at that age."

They shared a soft, but pained laugh before finishing the letter and handing it off to their fastest messenger.  


* * *

Estel was taken to the castle in Tashbaan. She'd never been to Calormene before, but had heard of its savage beauty. As soon as she stepped off the boat, her senses were overtaken by pungent smells, bright colors and foreign music.

She was bathed and dressed in traditional Calormene robes, which were ornate and heavy. She much preferred the soft, flowing dresses of Narnia. The servant girls were silent and kept their heads down, refusing to make eye contact. Estel found that odd. She was actually friends with many of the servants at the castle and Cair Paravel. They'd converse with her family on a regular basis and even celebrated holidays together. These servants seemed more like slaves.

She was taken from her room and presented in the great hall to King Atash. Dharmesh stood at his father's side while the queen...if she could be called that, stood looking at the ground. What was wrong with the women in this country?

The king stood from his throne and smirked, "Goodness son...you were right! She is far more beautiful than any woman in the land! Wonderful choice! She will provide fine heirs."

Panic welled within her. She had hoped the king was at least smarter than his block headed son, but it seemed they were cut from the same chauvinistic cloth. The king circled her, then stopped.

His voice boomed throughout the hall, "In three nights, we will have a marriage celebration...and the day after that, we will prepare to invade Narnia!"

Estel's eyes widened, "What?"

The king stroked her face, causing her to jump back, "While you are a nice prize, my dear...I am looking to expand my empire and your barbaric kingdom is ripe for my taking."

Guards took her by the arms and began to pull her away as she struggled and cried out, "No! You cannot do this!"

The king laughed evilly and patted his son on the back, lowering his voice, "I know it is tempting my son, but do not go to her tonight. You must be married before the seed is planted. Any heir conceived from wedlock is cursed."

"But father! I have...needs..."

"And they will be fulfilled, my son." The king waved his hand as a beautiful servant girl walked over with her eyes to the floor.

Dharmesh smirked and nodded to his father before taking the girl by the arm and snatching her from the main hall. He pushed her into a nearby closet and yanked up her skirt before roughly having his way with her against the shelves. The girl whimpered softly and kept her eyes shut tight as Dharmesh repeatedly whispered Estel's name. He pushed her down to the floor and laid on top of her, pushing himself back inside of her as he closed his eyes and envisioned the exotic and beautiful Narnian princess writhing beneath him. He cried out as he came, loud enough for passers by to hear. He laughed as he got up and left the closet, leaving the servant girl on the ground.  


* * *

Since the messenger took a gryphon, he was able to reach Calormene by taking the shortcut through the desert.

King Atash laughed at the letter and smirked at the messenger, "Run back to your king...and tell him that the precious princess belongs to us. Her hand was promised."  


* * *

When Caspian received the message, he immediately sent word for Legolas to begin preparing the Narnian troops for war. They would have gryphons fly them over the dessert and drop them off just outside of the Tashbaan city walls for a surprise attack while Narnian ships would attack from the shores behind the city. Legolas, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy's husband (the new king of Archenland) had created the most brilliant battle plan their world had ever seen.

Susan sat on the bed with her back facing the door, brushing out her long dark locks as Legolas walked into their room. At 37 years old, she still held onto her youthful beauty and free spirit...that was one of the small reasons why Legolas fell more in love with her every time he looked at her.

She turned her head slightly, but still did not look at him when she heard him close the door as he entered. He began undressing as he made his way over to the bed to sit next to her. She smiled and kept her head turned away from him as he began unlacing her corset with one hand, while kissing the side of her neck. Susan sighed softly and closed her eyes as her dress fell away to reveal her naked back. Legolas leaned over and traced his fingers down her back as he kissed the soft curves of her spine.

Susan shuddered beneath his touch as he sat back up to pull the rest of her dress away from her body. They shifted back to lay on the bed and stared into each others eyes for a moment as he took the time to touch and caress every inch of her body.

He smiled and kissed her lips, "Do you remember what you said after Elessar was born?"

Susan smiled and caressed his cheek as he leaned down and laid butterfly kisses across her chest, "No..."

Legolas smirked knowingly and kissed her chin, "You told me that you would think of having another child...because you wanted another daughter so badly. You promised you would think about it before your child bearing years were through."

Susan laughed as he took her hand and kissed her palm, then her wrist, then her forearm, "Ah...the memory of an elf."

His lips found hers once again as he moved between her legs and stared down into her eyes, "Queen Susan the gentle is not one to be known for going back on her word...is she?"

Susan smiled and softly rubbed his cheek, "My word is my bond, melamin."

He kissed her hungrily as she reached down and guided him inside of her. She broke the kiss briefly to let out a soft moan as he began pumping in and out of her. She held onto him, feeling wave after wave of sheer pleasure wash over her body. After 18 years of marriage, making love was still as beautiful and amazing as it was during their first time.

Susan rolled over and got on top of Legolas as she rolled her hips onto him. He reached up and took her breasts in his hands, kneading and squeezing at her soft, supple flesh. She put her head back and moaned as every touch and caress brought her closer and closer to the edge.

He gripped onto her waist and sat up as he sucked on her flesh, "Melamin...Amin mela lle...amin mela lle (I love you)."

Susan shut her eyes tight and gripped onto him as they came, crying out his name repeatedly. They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and sat staring into each others eyes for a few moments. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her lips, "You have given me more than I ever though I could have."

She put her forehead against his and whispered, "You are the love of my life."

Legolas kissed her as they laid down in bed. That morning, as she slept, he watched as the sunlight rose over the horizon and cast a glow on her naked skin. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "It is time melamin..."

Susan awoke and got dressed to see Legolas, Rilian and Caspian off. Peter and Edmund had already left the day before to board the ships commanded by King Casimir of Archenland. Susan wanted to go into battle, but she didn't want to risk Estel and Elessar losing both of their parents in one day.

She smiled as Legolas hugged his son tight, "Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham, iond vell. (My heart shall weep until it sees you again, beloved son.)"

Elessar nodded, "Naveer, Ada. Amin mela lle. (Farewell, dad. I love you.)"

Susan approached her husband and took his hand, "Iston vellas gîn ne ndagor...Nadirio melamin. Tog dan min sell. (I know your strength in battle...be careful my love. Bring back our daughter.)"

He nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace as they kissed lovingly, "I will come back...with our daughter."

Susan turned to Rilian and Caspian as Jasmina hugged them tightly, "Be careful."

Jasmina and Susan held onto each other as they watched them take off.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Estel spent all of her time stuck in her room, pacing. Aside from a basket yarn and knitting needles, there was nothing to entertain her. Dharmesh and King Atash made her attend dinner, again dressing her in the ridiculous costume for Calormene women.

"My darling, how are you enjoying your room? Are your accommodations to your liking?" he asked.

She glared at him and sucked in a breath, "Actually, since you've asked...no. All I have to entertain me is a yarn, some thread and some knitting needles. Could I at least have some books?"

All of the men at the table laughed, "Oh my dear...women in our land don't read. Your fragile minds cannot handle the stress of philosophy and true reason. Just busy yourself with the knitting needles and I am sure you will create something lovely for our son."

Estel had never known any man who acted that way toward women. In Narnia, women were equal under law. They could fight, become blacksmiths, professors or physicians. Here, women weren't even taught to read? She shook her head at the thought and put her fork down, pushing her plate away.

Dharmesh raised a brow, "Have you lost your appetite my darling?"

"Yes...it seems my fragile mind is buckling under the pressure of too much knowledge. Now if you would excuse me..." she stood and was followed by her "escorts", but they were nothing more than prison guards that were making sure she didn't make a break for it.

She laid on her bed and hugged her pillow as she thought of Rilian. She wondered if she would be rescued...after all, she was facing the fate they had planned for her.  


* * *

She was his motivation. He would fight for her until she was free or until he died. Dharmesh would not keep her as his prisoner wife, she was a free princess of Narnia and would marry who she saw fit...hopefully that would be him.

Rilian blamed himself for her kidnapping. If only he had stayed with her that night. Perhaps she would still be safe in his arms. In the dark of night, the gryphons dropped them just outside of the city walls. One returned with word that the Archenland ships carrying Peter and Edmund were in place in the harbors behind the city.

When the signal was given, they quietly moved through the city to the castle gates. Legolas bounded across the rooftops, taking out castle guards with quiet, expert precision. He was able to drop behind the castle gates and lower the bridge, letting in the the troops he commanded with Caspian and Rilian. Rilian started to run off, but was snatched back by his father, "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at Legolas and his father, "I need to go find her father...please."

"You and I are going together...we move as a team. Legolas is the only one skilled enough to penetrate that castle alone. She is not yours to protect my son...not yet." Caspian patted his son on the shoulder and pulled him away as Legolas looked up at the castle. He hopped onto a ledge and began easily scaling up the wall to look into windows. He had the misfortune to accidentally peek in on an old fat man bathing. He kept looking through the windows until he found his daughter, curled up on the bed crying softly. He quietly knocked, only loud enough so she could hear. She had partly inherited his keen sense of hearing.

She looked up quickly and hopped up, opening the window, "Ada! Guren linna gen cened! (Dad! My heart sings to see you!)"

He landed softly in front of her and wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her forehead, "Iell vell...(Beloved daughter...)" He held her face in his hands and looked her over. When he was satisfied she was in good health, he released her and handed her her bow and an extra quiver he'd carried along, "Aphado nin. (Follow me.)"

Ever since Estel was little, her father had taught her the ways of the wood elves. From arching to tree climbing, she was well versed in the ways of her father's people. With his help, she climbed back down to the ground below. Guards rushed at them, but they both released bows with mind blowing speed and expert aim.

He allowed Estel to finish off the remaining few guards and smiled at her as he took her by the arm and led her back toward the gates, " Mae coren! (Well done!)"

Peter and Edmund had led the Archenland troops into the back of the castle, while the Narnians had overtaken it from the front. The officers who had been guarding the city attempted to offer their help, but the surprise of the attack left the Calormenes confused and unprepared.

After the fight had ended, Rilian wiped his blood stained sword and turned around as he sheathed it. That's when he saw her. She was far more beautiful than she ever had been, despite the ridiculous robes she was wearing.

They ran and jumped into each others arms, hugging tightly, "My love...I've missed you so much."

As they leaned in to kiss each other, they were stopped by the feeling of eyes staring at them. They turned around and looked at their fathers, who smirked and shook their heads before turning away to give their kids some privacy. As soon as their heads were turned, Estel grabbed the back of Rilian's head and pulled him into a passionate and hungry kiss. He grabbed her waist and picked her up as he spun her around.

It took them over two days to get the defeated Calormene monarchs to admit defeat and concede their power to the Narnian and Archenland governments. King Caspian and King Casimir appointed four of their most trusted advisors and council members as liasons to help integrate old Calormene into the new allied system.

When they returned home, Susan, Jasmina, the twins and Elessar rushed out to greet them. Susan hugged her daughter and husband tightly as Jasmina did the same to her family. As the hugs slowed, Rilian held his hand out to Estel, who took it immediately. He looked at Legolas, "It is with great humility and respect that I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Legolas, Duke of Narnia...Prince of the Woodland Realm."

Legolas and Susan smiled at each other, "My daughter's hand is granted...that is, if the King and Queen approve."

Caspian and Jasmina nodded, "We approve! We greatly approve!"  


* * *

Lucy, her husband and her children rushed in from Archenland to attend the royal wedding of Princess Estel Pevensie Greenleaf and Prince Rilian. Susan was happy to once again have all of her siblings in the same place at the same time. The night before her daughter's wedding, she gathered with them inside of the study at Cair Paravel, reminiscing over a bottle of wine.

"Lucy! Do you remember when you slapped that minotaur on the nose for stepping on Reepicheep's tail? I still remember the look on his face!" Peter laughed as he tried not to spit out the wine.

Susan giggled as she took another swig of wine, "Lucy's always been the bravest of all of us!"

Lucy shook her head and laughed, "Right...I wish!"

"Oh Luce, you know it's true. Archenland is lucky to have you as their queen...how is it? I mean, how is it different from being a ruler of Narnia?" asked Edmund as he poured himself more wine.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have to do as much work! It's not as magical, but the people are good...genuine...very kind hearted. I do miss the fauns and centaurs, but since I'm there, they've become more open to allowing the talking beasts and mythical Narnian creatures to cross their borders."

Peter sat back and sighed, "Do any of you ever miss Finchley?"

Susan hadn't heard the name of her birth place in so long, it almost sounded foreign to her. She shook her head, "No...I am more than happy to be here. I thank Aslan for allowing us to stay here each and every day."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy nodded in unison. Susan looked around at the faces that were so familiar, yet so different. They all had husbands, wives and children...all had grown and changed for the better, but one thing still remained constant...and that was the fact that they were and would forever be the Kings and Queens of Old...the rulers of the Golden Age of Narnia...the Pevensies.  


* * *

The next day, Susan helped dress her daughter in a long, flowing white gown. She held a handkerchief to he face as she broke into sobs for the fifth time that morning. Estel turned around and laughed softly, "Mother...are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Susan sniffled as she collected herself and nodded, "I was just thinking about the time you fell and scraped your knee in the courtyard...I had to come sing to you to get you to feel better."

Susan hugged her daughter and cried as Estel smiled and rolled her eyes over her mother's shoulder. She wondered if Rilian was having the same problem with his parents.  


* * *

Since Caspian didn't trust himself to emotionally hold it together to perform their wedding, he asked that Peter do it. It was a beautiful ceremony. As the bride and groom exchanged personal vows, there was not a dry eye in sight.

During the feast, Rilian leaned over and whispered to his new wife, "I do not know how much longer I can wait..."

She smirked and squeezed his hand, "Neither can I..."

As the festivities ended, they were escorted to separate rooms to prepared for their wedding night. Rilian was the first to arrive in their new chambers. It was a large room with an adjoining sitting room, bathing room and empty spare room. When Rilian asked his father what the empty room was for, he simply shook his head and laughed, clapping him on the back. Rilian deduced that it was a nursery. It made him nervous.

He sat on the bed and rubbed his hands together. He had waited for this night for so long. His breath caught in his throat as Estel entered the room wearing a robe. She smiled and walked toward him as she fiddled with the tie on her robe.

She bit her lip, "I'm a little nervous."

He smiled up at her and slowly untied her robe before pulling the fabric off of her shoulders and letting it slide to the floor. He shuddered as she stood naked before him. He meant to say, "So am I", but he was at a complete loss for words when he saw her standing before him in all of her glory.

She blushed heavily and looked down, "You're staring..."

He shook his head and cleared his throat, but kept his eyes on her body, "I am sorry my love...but you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I would be a fool not to stare at you."

She blushed even more as he ran his hands up to her waist and pulled her body toward him. He laid soft kisses over her chest as his hand reached down and slowly caressed the soft, untouched crevice at the apex of her thighs. She jumped slightly, but soon settled against his touch as he gently explored her body.

Estel leaned down and captured his lips in a loving, soft kiss as he continued to rub her soft mound, feeling her juices coat his hand. She arched her back slightly as she broke the kiss.

He picked her up and laid her down next to him on the bed after shedding his own robe. Rilian soon turned his attention to her pert nipples as he began to suck and kiss her breasts. She was delicious...every inch of her was smooth and sweet.

After a few more moments of caressing and kissing, Rilian looked into her eyes and moved between her legs, "Are you ready?"

She nodded nervously and ran a hand through his hair. He reached down and rubbed the tip of his manhood against her opening, not knowing quite where it was supposed to go. She reached down and helped guide him into her.

As soon as they felt his large shaft invade her tight, wet folds, they both gasped and shut their eyes tight. He felt the barrier within her give way as she let out a slight cry. He stopped and looked at her, "Did I hurt you?"

She breathed out and smiled, "It's ok...I'm fine. Don't stop."

He stared at her for a moment to be sure she was telling the truth before he kissed her lips and settled his full length inside of her. She moaned softly as she felt him move against a sensitized spot within her.

Rilian was lost in the sensation of being inside of her. They had wanted each other for so long, they were determined to drink in this moment for all it was worth. They made love slowly, passionately and lovingly. The only time his eyes left hers was when he kissed her. Estel began to shudder as she felt a delicious warmth radiate from her belly and spread throughout her body. Her entire body shuddered as she climaxed, pushing Rilian over the edge as he quickened his pace and cried out her name as he spilled himself inside of her.

They panted as he collapsed on top of her, laying his head against her breasts, "My love...my love..."

She ran her fingers through his hair and grazed his scalp and let out a small laugh, causing him to look up, "Is something funny my wife?"

She shook her head and touched the cleft in his chin, "No...I'm just so happy I get to fall asleep in your arms every night without shame or worry."

He kissed her neck and smiled, laying his head back down on her chest. They stayed like that for several minutes until they moved to the bathing room to bathe together. She laid with her back against his chest as they soaked in the fragrant water. He cupped her breast, causing her to giggle.

He laughed and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, "I must be particularly funny tonight."

She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his as she laid her head back, resting her forehead in the nook of his neck, "No...I'm just not used to being touched in that way yet. If you continue...I'll get used to it with no problem."

He kissed her forehead and smiled as she nuzzled her face further into his neck.

* * *


End file.
